codexalerafandomcom-20200214-history
Antillus Crassus
Antillus Crassus is the son of Antillus Raucus and Kalarus Dorotea. He is the heir to Antillus and the younger brother of Antillar Maximus. Appearance Biography Crassus appears in Cursor's Fury, Captain's Fury, Princeps' Fury, and First Lord's Fury. Early Life Due to his father's absences fighting on the Shieldwall, Crassus was raised primarily by his mother Dorotea. He had a close relationship to his mother and a complicated one with his older half-brother Max. Though Max sometimes took the blame for things Crassus did to protect him from punishment, Dorotea's animosity toward Max kept the brothers from becoming close. Cursor's Fury Crassus joined the First Aleran along with his mother to serve out his mandatory term in the Legions. Initially an antagonistic figure, Crassus appears as a spoiled brat serving to his mother's whims. Crassus attacks Tavi (disguised as Rufus Scipio at the time), in an attempt to retrieve the money pouch Tavi procured from her in an earlier interaction. Crassus grows to show his true values and abilities, eventually becoming the leader of the First Aleran's Knights when most of the legion's command structure is killed by Canim sorcery. Together with Tavi and his brother Max Crassus fights to defend the beleaguered First Aleran from a much larger army of Canim Captain's Fury Princeps' Fury First Lord's Fury Personality Crassus comes across as the more sober and responsible of the Antillus brothers, in contrast to the bombastic personality of his older brother. As such, Crassus and Max make a formidable team as they compliment each other's weaknesses. Crassus realizes that his mother Dorotea is not a nice person but blames her 'temper' and does his best to cover for her. He is forced to face the truth of her cruelty and treason to Alera but that doesn't change his feelings for her as his mother. He is furious with Tavi for hiding Dorotea from him, at her own request, and still hasn't forgiven him by the end of the series though Max suggests that eventually he will. Furycrafting As the son of a High Lord Crassus has exceptional furycrafting abilities, learned through years of training with his Father and honed during his time in the First Aleran Legion. Crassus has ability in most facets of furycrafting, but shows particular skill in Windcrafting and Firecrafting. Firecrafting Crassus is one of only a couple firecrafters in the ranks of the First Aleran, and uses his abilities to conjunction with his swift flight to great effect. When harassing enemy lines Crassus likes to use pinpoints of white-hot flame which detonate on impact. Windcrafting Crassus is one of the most talented Windcrafters in Alera, leading the Wind Knights of the First Aleran into battle on many occasions. Crassus is swift in flight and dangerous in battle, able to take to the skies whenever the need arises to take an advantage over opponents on the battlefield. Crassus has been shown to direct lightning with the help of other windcrafters. He has blown away cloud cover, brought in thunderstorms, and together with Max used large discs of magnified light to create a beam of focused sunlight for use in battle against the Canim.Category:Characters